


Arkos: Courage

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha finally works up the courage to ask Jaune out.ArkosPre-Fall





	Arkos: Courage

Pyrrha lightly slapped herself on both cheeks as she looked in the mirror. She can do this. A little angelic Nora appeared over her left shoulder.

Tiny Angelic Nora: DO IT!

A tiny angelic Ren appeared over her right shoulder.

Tiny Angelic Ren: I'm sure our leader would be delighted if you proposed to him.

Pyrrha: I can do this! I WILL do this! His Snow Angel has rebuffed him, so I'm sure that...

Tiny Angelic Nora: DO IT!

Tiny Angelic Ren: You never know until you ask.

Pyrrha: Will he really...

Tiny Angelic Nora: DO IT!

Tiny Angelic Ren: Now's your chance.

Pyrrha: I can do this. I will shower... and put on the dress... and... and... I will be lovely... I... I... maybe I should do my hair up.

Pyrrha: *scrunches her hair up*

Pyrrha: If only I had someone to do my hair for me.

Unfortunately, Jaune with his seven sisters was the most likely candidate. She couldn't do that... No, no, she would have to do her hair herself. Maybe if she copied Weiss' hair.

Pyrrha: *wraps her hand around her hair* I... can't pull it off... she does have extremely beautiful hair.

Tiny Angelic Nora: Just tell him already.

Tiny Angelic Ren: I'm sure he will love you for you, not for being a replacement.

Pyrrha: He's right. I can do this.

* * *

Pyrrha stands in front of the mirror in her towel, applying makeup.

Pyrrha: Another thing I'm not so good at.

Tiny Angelic Nora: I don't know why you're asking me.

Tiny Angelic Ren: Apply it it extreme moderation. It's there to make you look good, not to look good on it's own.

* * *

Pyrrha stands in her dress in front of JNPR's room.

Ruby: Hey, Pyr...

Weiss: *covers her mouth and pulls her away*

Ruby: *mumbles a question*

Weiss (whispering): Can't you see what she's going to do?

Ruby: *mumbled exclamation*

* * *

Pyrrha: *walks into the room and closes the door*

Jaune: Oh... my...

Pyrrha: Do you think I look beautiful?

Jaune: Ravashing.

Pyrrha: Do you really think so?

Pyrrha: *does a spin*

Jaune: You have always been breathtakingly gorgeous. So, what's the occation?

Pyrrha: Oh... Jaune... *walks over and sits on her bed* It never occured to you that you might the occasion.

Jaune: I'm the what now?

Pyrrha: You, Jaune. That's why I'm wearing this. That compliment means the world to me.

Jaune: But... you've always been gorgeous. It's not exactly news. Everyone in Beacon knows you are gorgeous.

Pyrrha: Everyone, but there's only one that truly matters.

Jaune: Who?

Pyrrha: *sighs*

Pyrrha: *breathes deep*

Pyrrha: Jaune... I... I love you.

Jaune: *freezes up*

Pyrrha: *sits quietly and waits*

Jaune: *blinks*

Jaune: Okay, I'm sure I did not hear that right.

Pyrrha: I love you.

Jaune: You can't.

Pyrrha: Why not?

Jaune: Because I'm me, and you're... well... you... You're Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha: You didn't know who I was when we first met. Can't we go back to that?

Jaune: You're the one who taught me... well... everything...

Pyrrha: I love everything about you. The sunny smell of your hair, how you would sacrifice anything for your friends, your awkward attempts at romance. I seem to be the same way...

Jaune: But I have never known you to lie.

Pyrrha: No, you haven't...

Jaune: And if you are telling the truth, I will have to accept it... as impossible as it seems. You're sure?

Pyrrha: I'm sure. I have been since we first met.

Jaune: I honestly don't know what to do.

Pyrrha: Say you will go out with me.

Jaune: What?, of course I will. If you're sure.

Pyrrha: I'm sure.

*knock on the door*

Jaune: Uh, hello?

Weiss: Can I come in? I'll only be a moment.

Jaune: I... guess?..

Weiss: I made a reservation for your two at 5. The meal will be covered, so enjoy yourselves.

Weiss: *closes the door*

Jaune: I guess we have a date. We should get something to thank her.

Pyrrha: And what do you get for someone who can get anything herself?

Jaune: Good point.

Pyrrha: Why don't we just thank her tomorrow?

Jaune: That works...

Jaune: *lays back on his bed*

Jaune: You're sure?

Pyrrha: Yes.

Jaune: You're sure you're sure?

Pyrrha: Yes.

Jaune: I've never...

Pyrrha: I know...

Jaune: When I'm done panicking, do you want to go for a walk?

Pyrrha: That sounds lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188354948440/arkos-courage) Tumblog.


End file.
